Tomara
by Ssjtomara
Summary: This is placed after gt and is a person trying to get all the characters powers and thus get unholy armer


This Happens after gt Disclaimer I don't own dragon ball z or any of its charaters I do however own Tom Flames not accepted but please review Constructive Criticism welcome  
  
"Isn't he cute?" "What should we name him?" "How about, Tom."  
  
"Come on pass the ball," yelled numerous kids as I dribbled the ball up the field. I saw one kid Gohan and passed him the ball. He received the ball and started to dribble towards the goal in a way that left many defense on the ground. He was the only one who could keep up with me on the team. Gohan ,who's parents were Goten and Marron and was named after his uncle, had his tail removed, I had not .He was also just as good at sports as I was we were best friends and basically brothers( we were both 15 years old.). As was either at his house or he was at mine we were inseparable. We needed training, or that is what Vegeta said. "Young Brats need to learn how to fight properly." Was closer to what he said. So we went to Kami's Lookout and asked Dende to transport us to the place where Goku and the Eternal Dragon was so that we could have training. Goku who had obtained level 5 when fusing with the Dragon said he was happy to train us but would not go easy on us he also said he was happy that his son's memory lived on. We went to the Room of Spirit and Time to train we trained for 4 years (or 4 days outside) in there and we reach super saiyjin level 2 and we were very happy. Goku was not impressed and said his training was not harsh enough so he would grant 1 wish. We though about it for a while and decided, I said "Goku, we wish Gohan back to life." We knew that normally the Dragon would not have been able to grant the wish but it seemed that Goku was able. Then in a flash Goku disappeared forever. When we came out of the Room of Spirit and Time there was much activity everybody was shouting "Gohan, Gohan." Gohan looked around "why is everyone shouting my name?" he asked "We aren't" Goten said "my brother, Gohan has come back." "We know" I said "we wished him back because Goku said that we could make one wish and that is what we wished for." Adult Gohan came through the crowd "I heard that you wished me back to life" he said "and I would like to thank you." "Uncle G" yelled Gohan "I am so glad to see you."  
  
4 Years later...  
  
"Hey what is going on then everything went black and Kami's tower was destroyed! I found myself in a forest and I prepared to fly out. Then every thing went black. I woke up for a second time and this time I realized that there was a metal collar around my neck and realized that the collar restricted the use of ki and was in real trouble. He look into the ball of crystal and look at the person and saw 7 people struggling and was happy he had killed Gohan senior.  
  
(Tom) I heard a demented laugh that echoed everywhere and cringed. I though about it thought that I should probably look for the other people and try to find them. Then I cursed the fact that I was wearing the collar.  
  
(Gohan Junior) Gohan heard a demented laugh and he was afraid. He had already figure out that he could not use any power. He started walking and thought about what happened then he looked and saw a blur and started to run before someone leapt on him and started to strangle him from behind they struggled and he felt the other person pull a knife and so he kicked him and punched him in the gut and grabbed the knife and stabbed the other person who just seemed to get more mad until Gohan tore him off and punched him breaking his neck and the person turned to weird green glue and was imagining things but kept on walking. He noticed that he wasn't going anywhere and also noticed that he was sinking and thought quicksand and stopped struggling but it started to suck him in faster. Then he started to fight it and punched under the quicksand and his arm got stuck and he sank and so he kick but his leg got stuck and wouldn't move and his head went under he was under and he couldn't breathe and then he blacked out. *** (Vegita) Vegita woke up and instantly tried to area blast the entire forest but he was so weak that he almost passed out from the strain. He then felt something on his neck and look in a pond near where he was and saw a band of metal around his throat and tried to pull it off but it just caused him a lot of pain and he went off all mad and the first tree he saw he punched and kicked and tried to break but nothing at all happened. This made him even more pissed and so did not help at all. As Vegita got more and more angry he took some time to look around and get his bearings. As he saw more and more he realized that the place looked just like the royal garden at the place on Planet Vegita. So he started to wander in the direction the palace would have been. He wondered for 


End file.
